Just Can't Seem to Get it Right Today
by jenniferkim
Summary: Sakura transfers to a new school and meets many people, including her love. But what's that? Sasuke's what? Pairings: sasusaku and others but mostly just those two.
1. Introductions

Just Can't Seem to Get It Right Today

Let's start with the disclaimer, shall we?

Naruto: (pops right in front of computer screen) OHAYO READERS OF NARUTO FANFICS! IT IS I, THE ONE AND ONLY SOON TO BE 6TH HOKA-

Sakura: (pulls Naruto back and punches him) Baka! Stop scaring them away and just do the credits! Yeesh, you're not even the main character in this thing…

Sasuke: Hn. Dobe.

Naruto: SASUKE-TEME!! But because Sakura-chan asked me to, I will just finish. clears throat The author doesn't own Naruto; if she did, there would be cake.

Sakura: (rolls eyes) Finally! Oh yeah, and the author doesn't own the Twilight Series either, just in case this is too much like that, which it probably will be.

Sasuke: This is probably so illegal. Oh well.

All right then, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated of course , but whatevs. --Author

Chapter One: Introductions

_**7:30**_

Sakura awoke to the sound of something beeping, namely her worst enemy: the alarm clock. She hated having to get at the break of day, and today of course was no exception. If anything actually, it was a day when she would least want to get out of the safe, warm, blanketed comfort in which she was wrapped at that moment.

Today was, in fact, her first day at her new school.

Sakura was 15 and a half, the ripe age of a sophomore in high school (coughcough Shipuuden version basically coughcough). She had decided to transfer schools when she was accepted into an academy of less financial burden that was incidentally closer to her house anyway.

The pink-haired girl thought that she had been at least somewhat excited for the new experience; however she now realized she was more nervous than anything.

Sighing as she lazily staggered out from under the blankets, Sakura stretched and looked out of her window. _Guess it's time to face my fears then_ she thought in a sort of complaining way, still wishing she could get out of it.

_**7:50**_

After the last few preparations of the morning, Sakura was packed and ready to go. She was now in the kitchen (she had to pack her lunch) and had washed an apple for breakfast.

As she sat down glanced at the clock, she realized she would have to eat her meal on the road.

_Damn it… I'm going to be late!_

_**8:05**_

Hurrying over to the academy building, the female teen was surprised by just how small the academy really was. The whole place looked like it only fit about 400 people or so, barely one class size at her old school!

_At least it will be easy to find my way around…_

**Considering you got lost every other day at your old school.**

_Yeah, yeah_ she retorted to her inner self. Having conversations with yourself wasn't weird, was it?

Sakura walked across a parking lot and into the main edifice and looked for the first class room her schedule told her to be in.

_Let's see… homeroom/precalc/physics… how small is this school anyway?!_

**Maybe coming wasn't such a good idea.**

_Well, it does say the tuition is cheaper here…_

After walking a few paces down the hallway, which no one else was in yet, Sakura found what she was looking for. (I know, she thought she was going to be late. But she has that 15 minutes early is the right time to be places policy. Plus she left a half hour early that day because she didn't want to get lost and be late.) She opened the wooden door with one hand while holding her small brown backpack with the other and peered into the classroom.

No one was in there either.

Sakura sighed and sat down, propping her head up with her arm that was on the table. A clock on the wall was ticking slowly and seemed to echo loudly and methodically in the room. After about 30 seconds of that, she was out like a light.

_**8:25**_

"Hey… hey you! Wake up," a muffled female voice chimed.

Sakura felt a nudge on her shoulder and groaned quietly. Remembering where she was and that her first class was very soon, she shot up from her vulnerable sleep and began to panic.

"What time is it," she yelled, hoping that she hadn't been drooling, or that the whole first day was already over and she slept through it.

The person who woke her jumped. "You don't have to yell, I'm right here! Besides, there's nothing to worry about; Kakashi-sensei's not here yet anyway."

Halfway through the sentence, Sakura looked over at who she was speaking with. It was a blonde haired girl of similar stature to herself; tall and lean. The girl smiled cheerily at her, and Sakura took a deep sigh of relief knowing she hadn't messed up already.

"You must be the new kid here."

Sakura looked surprised. "How did you know?"

The blonde laughed. "News travels around pretty fast in this school. You can know anything about anyone, even if you don't want to!"

Sakura laughed as well. "That must be…erm…nice."

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't," the other girl replied. "Well, if you're the new kid your name must be Haruno Sakura."

"Yep, that's me. What's your name?"

"Yamanaka Ino. It's very nice to meet you, Sakura-chan!"

As the two small talked for a while, they concluded they would sit together at lunch and that the blonde would chauffer her around to her different classes. During the middle of their conversation, a man with silver-gray hair and a mask that covered his face walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late class… an old lady needed me to take her cat out of a tree and-"

"LIAR!" the class retorted all at once, as if it was something that happened every day.

Sakura was going to find out that it did.

Sweat-dropping and laughing nervously, the 20-some year old hit the bottom of his right fist into the palm of his left hand.

"Now I remember what Tsunade-sama told me…" he said in an 'a-ha!' way. He cleared his throat. "Class, in case you haven't heard, which you'd have to be living under a rock not to, we have a new student this year. Haruno Sakura, if you would please stand at your desk."

Sakura looked over at Ino, who smiled and urged her to obey. Pushing out her chair and nervously hovering over her desk, she gave a small wave to no one in particular. The class responded with the generic 'Ohayo, Sakura-san.'

Well, almost.

"Kakashi-sensei! You never told me the new student was a super hot chick like her!"

"Naruto, sit down," a husky and low (and extremely sexy) voice commanded from the loudmouth's right.

"Sasuke-teme! What makes you think you can tell me what to do?!"

Sakura curiously looked over to see exactly who this 'Sasuke-teme' was.

When she looked over, she saw who she thought was the most handsome young man on the planet. The boy had a lean and muscular figure, with dark piercing eyes and perfectly chiseled features. He was more of a work of art than a person, black hair neatly arranged and posture impeccable. He looked back at her while she was staring at him.

And her heart stopped... but not in a good way.

He was glaring.

And not just glaring... he was death glaring, eyes aflare with intense disdain, even though they had only been within a 10 foot radius of each other for about 15 minutes, half of which she didn't even know he was there for. He then turned his head back in the direction of the teacher with his brow still furrowed, clenching his desk sides with both hands, knuckles visibly turning white.

The pink haired girl began to feel herself grow red, both from being ogled by Naruto and being hated on to the max by the hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on.

Unsure of what to do in the situation, she sat back down, not wanting to make a scene before their first class was even out yet. _What did I ever do to him? _However she noticed that the blonde haired boy was still staring at her, only now it was a little lower than her eyes and, well, not in an appropriate place.

Sakura felt a vein visibly pop out of her temple. _Who the heck does that guy think he is?! I'll show him something to stare at..._ she schemed, imagining herself throwing large, quite deathly boulders at the perverted teen.

"Oh, don't worry about him Sakura; he's fairly harmless," the teacher attempted to soothe as he straightened out the edges of the papers by tapping the sides on the top of his desk.

"More like fairly retarded…" Sakura heard Ino mutter, with which she now semi-agreed.

The teacher, who was now sitting and holding the school orientation news and subjects, issued the order to be silent. Surprisingly, the students actually listened.

"Okay class, now that we have introduced the newest student, we can start the day's first few announcements. Hey you," he pointed to a girl sitting in the front of the room. "Pass these out will ya?"

Everyone got some fliers about the school's improvements and advancements, new enrichments it had to offer, so on and so forth. Sakura didn't really look at anything in detail; she knew she would probably find out about it later. News travels fast in a small school, right?

_**End of the First Class**_

The teach was finally done talking and the bell rang throughout the hallways, signaling there was one less class to worry about that day. However, Sakura had other things on her mind, like why the heck the black-haired teen had death glared at her half an hour or so ago.

The questions she tried to answer weren't helped when the same boy darted out into the school's halls immediately after the bell rung, not giving her the light of day to ask about it.

_What's his problem anyway..._ she wondered perplexed, standing up and following after Ino to their next classroom, watching as the male teen briskly strutted in the opposite direction, and bulldozed through any people who hadn't already steered clear of his way.


	2. Awkward

Just Can't Seem to Get It Right Today

Disclaimer Numero Dos: Team Ino-Shika-Chouji

Shikamaru: (looks around and sighs) Why did we have to do the troublesome disclaimer…

Ino: (gets an angry mark on her forehead) Why are you so lazy? Just do the disclaimer!

Shikamaru: (jams fingers in ears) Troublesome woman, do you WANT me to get a hearing aid?

Chouji: (munches some chips) Fa Offa Doefn't own Na-woo-toe… (swallows) if she did, Sasuke and Sakura would be going out by now.

Ino: Yup-yup! Or anything by Stephanie Meyer, which is very unfortunate. (goes back to castigating poor little Shikamaru)

On with the show! Just what will happen next? --Author--

Chapter Two: Awkward

The rest of the morning passed rather painlessly. Sakura was asked to stand in every class so that the new teachers could "get a look at her," but she didn't understand why considering she was the only new student in the class. How freaking hard could it be to know who was new?

Sighing and hastening in Ino's shadow about 3 hours after the first period, Sakura was now headed towards the cafeteria. If it had been a little warmer they could've eaten outside, but the cold fall air didn't seem very welcoming at that moment.

As the two new friends sat down, another pair of teenagers also joined them. Ino looked up and gave them both a big smile. "Ohayo, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan!"

The other two followed suit with the greeting and then turned their attention to the pink haired girl currently eating a sandwich next to their companion. She looked up and gave them a nervous wave. "H-hiya."

The girl wearing purple whose name was Hinata, responded first. "Hello, Sakura-san. It's v-very nice to m-meet you."

Sliding lightly onto the bench next to them, the brunette Tenten smiled and gave a peace sign. "Hey, what's up?"

The four of them talked for a while and got to know some simple stuff about each other. Hinata liked to cook, whereas Tenten would rather beat something (or someone) up, and Ino liked to host parties and coordinate trips to the mall. The group, at least it seemed to Sakura, was very, very well balanced.

However after a few moments, the conversation turned into a sort of drone that the girl could not understand and Sakura's attention was elsewhere; elsewhere meaning a table inhabited by a large group of boys.

But one boy of course, stood out from the all.

He must have felt her eyes looking, for her also picked up his gaze from his meal, which he had currently been drilling holes in with his eyes, and placed them on her face, reading every emotion she had on it.

Sakura kept on staring, confused at to what to do. _Should I wave? Should I mouth 'hi' or something…?_

Her awkward situation was ended when the black-haired teen furrowed his brow in an irritated way and took his stoic, prodding gaze away. It looked like he had excused himself from the table, against the protests of Naruto being left alone, and headed in the direction of the nurse's office.

_Maybe he's just not feeling good today, and that's why he's always scowling…_ she attempted to rationalize his attitude she kept witnessing.

**Let's follow him.**

_What?! You have got to be kidding me/ If he doesn't think I'm weird now, then he definitely will if I do that!_

**You're just scared…**

_Am not! Just watch you little…_ the girl thought as she stood, carefully as to not knock over any plates and/or people in her general vicinity. She told her friends she was going to the bathroom and would be back in the next few minutes.

Peering through the doorway she had seen him disappear through, Sakura strained her senses to hear or see anything that would give away the other's identity. When she had focused, she heard two voices in the hallway, one that of an old lady and the other that belonged to… him.

"Please… I'll go into any other class. Any!"

"Now now, Uchiha-san, we can not just go around bending classes for your every whim."

"You don't understand! Please… You have to let me."

Sakura, who was hidden from behind some lockers, listened in shock. _He couldn't want to move just because of me… could he?_

The teen girl craned her neck out a little farther, but still couldn't see. _C'mon damn it! Just a little farther…_ she took a baby step out from the lockers…

And right onto a patch of slippery floor.

CRASH

**Oh man… we are so busted.**

The stoically perfect teen turned around quickly, not even trying to hide a look of displeasure that had engulfed his features. How could he still be so good looking even when he glared all the time?

But Sakura couldn't talk about that; she needed an excuse. "Oh, um… he-hello, I was just walking d-down the hallway and I thought I would um, pick up some trash!" She was laughing nervous and bending over and standing back up again, picking up random pieces of paper that were scattered across the floor.

Now even the desk receptionist old lady was looking at her skeptically. It was too bad she had never been a good liar.

_Great… I am awesome _she remarked to herself sarcastically, mentally berating herself for the extra-horrible lie she had just concocted. _What the heck kind of teenage girl picks up trash from the lockers, anyway?!_

Suddenly the reception woman's face brightened; her glare must have been a false alarm. "Well, I'll be. That is so very kind of you, Miss um…"

"Sakura."

"Sakura-san, very nice of you indeed."

"Oh, it's um, no problem…"

By this point, Sakura was once again staring very ungracefully at the Uchiha masterpiece. He was also looking at her (they always seemed to look at the same time), and she felt her cheeks begin to brighten as she forced herself to look down at the ground, clasping her hands behind her back.

The older lady then leaned back and looked sort of confused. "I just can't understand it though."

Sakura slightly jumped, taken out of her thoughts. "Wh-what's that?"

"I just don't understand why Sasuke-san here is so adamant against sitting next to you."

Sakura's eyes widened. "He came here to have classes switched because of me??"

She turned to her right (which was where Sasuke had been standing), and was even more surprised to see that he was already three quarters down the hallway and making a turn. About thirty seconds after that, the bell rang and all the kids moved hurriedly to their other classes.

Ino caught up with the girl a few seconds later and told her that she and her friends had been looking for her in the bathroom, but couldn't find her. "Sorry, I sort of got wrapped up in something…" was the response. Ino would have asked but instead just told her she'd walk her to her next class room and then they'd see each other for gym.

As they walked down the hallway to the next course, Ino inquired Sakura as to who she would be sitting next to. Sakura hadn't even looked yet, but she had a good idea. And that good idea was justified when she took out the seating chart that Kakashi-sensei had given her at the beginning of the day.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, really? I've been noticing the looks between you two and… well… they don't look too good. Do you guys know each other from somewhere or something?"

"No, that's just the thing! I haven't done anything wrong to him and all he's done since he's seen me is glare in my general direction!"

Ino chuckled. "Well, I'm sure that it will be fine. Just look at it this way; only one more class period after that!"

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'll see you then," she responded, for they were now at the entrance of her next class, which was History.

_Guess I'll just sit here and await my doom then._

**Yup.**

And that's when he walked in.


	3. Conversations

Just Can't Seem to Get It Right Today

Let's have a disclaimer!

Shino: (pushes up glasses) The author does not own anything that had anything to do with Naruto or Stephanie Meyer.

Kiba: (pets Akamaru) That was the most boring disclaimer ever.

Akamaru: (nods head up and down) Bark! Bark!

Hinata: (comes out wearing only a towel) Oh m-my… how d-did I get h-here?

Kiba: Now THAT'S more like it.

Chapter 3: Conversations

Sasuke made his way over to the desk gliding more than walking. It seemed to Sakura like everything about him was attractive, even when he was boring holes into her forehead with his iron gaze. Shaking her head, she realized she was staring. _I really gotta shake this. Focus, Sakura, focus!_

Right when Sasuke had taken his seat the bell rang, causing everyone to stop talking and turn in the direction of the teacher who began taking attendance. Sakura noticed that as Sasuke had sat down, she had grabbed the edges of the small black desk they shared and was squeezing them so hard his knuckles were turning even paler than they already were, and that seemed hard because he was so pale to begin with.

Of course, the teacher in this class also made Sakura stand up to "get a look at her." She complied, as she had done before, and waited until the teacher told her she could sit back down again. After that, the teacher (who was Kurenai-sensei, by the way) issued a decree that Sakura really, really didn't want to hear.

"Class, I just got an important phone call that I have to take. It will probably take me the rest of the class period, so you can just talk to the person sitting with you at your desk and get to know them better." She stepped out of the room and left the students.

And, more importantly, left Sakura to her demise.

Shifting awkward at the desk, Sakura attempted to look anywhere other than at the person in front of her, no matter how tempting it was. However, she caved and looked out of both curiosity and just the fact that he was so hot.

He was still looking at her, pale complexion framed in contrast with his raven hair. His hands were still clamped on the sides of the desk, threatening to break them if it were humanly possible.

After deciding that it was much too much trouble to talk to him, which she would have done if she wasn't such a chicken, she decided to feign sleep. Crossing her arms and laying her head down, Sakura even went to far as to breathing slower and heavier in an attempt to ease her class mate's mind.

It didn't work; not even a little.

About 3 minutes later, Sakura had still not fallen asleep. The room was just too noisy; plus it is very hard to fall asleep when you know someone is watching you. As she tried desperately to drift off into a happier place, her concentration was broken.

"Sakura, you're not sleeping."

It was definitely a statement and not a question, but she wasn't sure if she should look at him or just keep pretending to not be awake. So she decided to do the latter.

The black haired teen almost rolled his eyes. "Maybe I wasn't specific enough. I know you're awake."

Sakura's head immediately shot up, causing a few people around her to cast some confused or scared glances. They probably thought she was having a seizure.

"H-hai, Sasuke-kun… gomen." _This is soooo not going to go over well._

They stared at each other for a few more (very, very awkward) moments, and the result after that wasn't very pretty either.

"What ar-" (Sasuke)

"Are you feel-" (Sakura)

**Nice, way to totally not cut him off.**

_Ugh! Whatever!_

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. You can go first."

Looking around the room and seeming sort of paranoid, Sasuke then turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. He ran his hand through his hair out of frustration and irritation.

"I was going to ask what you were thinking."

"Wh-what?" That was certainly not one of the things she had been expecting. Why the heck would he ask her that of all things?

"Um… well, I was just about to ask you if you were feeling all right."

"Hn."

_Not one of many words are we _she asked him mentally, watching him as he resigned himself to the back of his chair, assuming a posture and composure that made him look very tired and stressed.

He let out a very long sigh and began a count down. "5…4…3…2…"

RING

Sakura looked at him with a face of extreme surprise. "How… how did you do that?"

Sasuke stood up and turned his view away from her. "I've been around here a while."

_I probably couldn't even do that at my old school if I tried_ Sakura thought as she too stood up, after copying the homework and grabbing her new textbooks. When she turned around to leave she heard a voice behind her.

"Sakura."

She also turned, wheeling about ungracefully to behold the Uchiha again. "H-hai, Sasuke-kun?"

Once again, he turned his back toward her and began to walk away as he spoke.

"I don't think that we should be this close to each other again."

As he continued walking out of the class room (and the sight of Sakura) the pink haired girl stood confusedly by the side of their shared desk.

Right at that moment, Ino came wheeling about the corner. "Okay Sakura, time for the best class period of the day!" She then stopped and put her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Hey, are you all right?"

Shaking the many questions from her head, Sakura relived her of any worry. "I'm fine Ino… just a little tired from my first day."

"Well don't worry; a good game of soccer ought to cheer you right up!"

With that, the two headed over to the illustrious P.E. department of the high school, a place Sakura knew she would most likely come to hate.


	4. Could Be Worse

Just Can't Seem to Get It Right Today

Some names were changed in this disclaimer to protect the innocent. No, not really.

Lee: Oh, sweet spring blossoms of youth are so prevalent throughout this fanfic!

Neji: (rolls eyes) Lee, why do you always sound gay…

Tenten: (smacks Neji's arm) Neji! Tsk tsk. (turns to camera) The author doesn't own anything cool like Naruto or Twilight. She doesn't even own one Ichiraku noodle!

Lee: (looks around very crazily) I LOVE SAKURA-SAN!

Neji and Tenten: (drag Lee away despite his protests)

Chapter 4: Could Be Worse

There were a few things Sakura disliked.

Sakura didn't like it when people wore shoes in her house after she cleaned.

Sakura didn't like the nightmares she had of coming into school without clothes on (you've had that dream at least once and you know it).

And some other things. But there was one thing that Sakura despised above all others.

**Gym.**

Sakura's immortal enemy, the period of physical education, followed her everywhere. She couldn't escape its grasps as much as she tried, and finally resolved to just hate it with all her might.

As she and Ino put on their uniforms (just shorts and a shirt), Ino began to notice the ever increasing hatred lurking in her new friend's eyes.

"Um… Sakura-chan… is something wrong?"

The pink haired girl looked over at the blonde. "Um… well, I actually am not very good at sports, so I don't really like gym class."

Her companion's eyes widened. "Not like gym class? How can you say that? There are cute boys, lots of exercise; the list goes on and on!"

"If you knew how bad I was you would know why I didn't like it," Sakura responded, looking glumly down at her feet similar to a child who was in a time out.

Ino came over and put one hand on each of Sakura's shoulders. "Listen. Gym will be fiiiiine. You just have to pretend you know what you're doing. That way the coach will never make you do anything! Okay," she said encouragingly.

"Whatever you say…" was all Sakura could say back. _She'll just have to wait and see how bad this is really going to be._

Moments later the two arrived at the soccer field where they were supposed to play. Skipping over to two boys who were standing next to one of the rusty, paint-chipped goals (they weren't in very good condition obviously) Ino invited Sakura to follow and introduced her to them.

"This is the new student you know, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura smiled at them and said she was pleased to meet the two.

A boy with a spiky black ponytail answered her. "Nice to meet you as well. I'm Nara Shikamaru and this here is Akimichi Chouji. He would say hi but… as you can see he's a little busy." When he said this he pointed over to the other boy, who was somewhat hefty and trying to eat 20 potato chips at once.

Sakura laughed and said she would be doing the same thing if she had potato chips right then. After another few moments the coach (Tsunade, who is also the principal), blew a whistle and told the boys and girls to line up; they would be playing a soccer game with both boys and girls.

"All right, I'd let you guys pick your own teams, but you'd just either try to be mean or complain about them. So I'll make them. Got it?!"

Every student nodded. _She must be a pretty harsh principal_ Sakura noted.

"Well, I don't really feel like trying to make them even, so just divide in half and start playing. I have more important things to do…" she began to mutter as she blew her whistle again, signifying for the teams to be made.

The teams ended up being:

Team 1: Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, and Naruto

Team 2: Tenten, Ino, Lee, Sasuke, Chouji, and Kiba

After they were divied up, the players took separate positions and waited for the game to begin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This was probably the worst sport for Sakura to play ever.

By the end of the first half, she had already fell down 5 times, knocked over Hinata, punched Naruto in the face (but that's because he was staring at her inappropriately), and kicked the ball at Shikamaru in a place that sent him to the nurse's office in a rather unpleasant mood.

Somehow the score was tied. It seemed like the best players were Naruto (he just always slide-tackled; on one occasion he even slide-tackled Tenten who in return smacked him in the calf with a numchuk), Neji, Kiba, and of course, Sasuke, who had scored most of his team's points with assists from his dog-obsessed team mate.

With the score of 4 to 4 and 2 minutes to go, the game was seriously heating up (except for Sakura, who now just wanted to go home). She was playing defense and could just as easily been picking flowers than playing soccer as she drifted into a seriously realistic daydream of her in a golden field watching the sun set…

SMACK

"Ooh…" (Kiba, Chouji, Shino)

"Hn?" (Sasuke, Neji)

"Sakura?! Sakura are you okay?!" (Ino, Tenten, Hinata)

"My youthful spring cherry blossom!" (Lee)

"OH MY GOSH WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" (take a guess)

As the players gathered into a ring around the now injured Sakura, Ino and the other girls quickly told the boys to get some ice (which they did because they listen).

"Sakura… Sakura can you hear me?"

"Uuugh… wha-appened…" she slurred, opening her eyes and realizing she was in the white office room of the nurse. She had been knocked cold for a good 7 minutes by then.

"You were standing around on defense and Naruto tried to score, but the ball hit you square in the face…" Ino informed, grabbing an ice bag and putting it on Sakura's forehead as she winced.

"After you got hit, the first one over was actually Sasuke. We were all pretty surprised, considering all the looks he was giving you. But when he saw your nose was bleeding, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack and ran into the school bathroom as fast as he could." She then gave Sakura the ice pack to hold for herself.

"You mean he just, what, ran away?"

Ino shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess so. Maybe he just has a weak stomach for that type of thing."

_It's hard to imagine someone like him having a weak stomach for anything…_

Sakura looked down and then back up again. "Well, what am I supposed to do now?"

"The school day is out, so I guess you're free to go home. Congrats on surviving your first day at the academy without fatally wounding yourself!"

"I still got wounded though."

Ino began laughing and told her it would be better in no time.

"Oh, and one more thing Sakura… this weekend I'm having a get together at my place with the group of kids we played soccer with. You interested in coming?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course I would, that would be really fun!"

Ino returned with a wide grin. "Well, okay then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she said as she stood up and skipped out of the white-washed office.

_Guess it's time for me to go home too then…_ thought Sakura. Now that she was alone, she realized how tired and sleepy she was. Getting up and muttering to no one in particular, Sakura contently walked to her locker, took out her things, and began her journey home.

_Maybe coming to a new school isn't such a bad thing after all._


End file.
